


Gauche

by mickeylover303



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeylover303/pseuds/mickeylover303
Summary: Naruto is tactless about too many things. This, Sakura and Sasuke more than well know.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 23





	Gauche

“Okay, be honest.” Naruto says, leaning with one arm against the threshold of the bathroom door wide open. “Do you think these pants make my butt look fat?”

Entering the room midsentence, Sasuke nearly chokes on the bottle of tea he brought from the kitchen. “The same pants...”

“...you always wear?” Sakura finishes. Sitting on the bed, slowly, she looks up from the textbook in her lap.

“No, really.” Turning around, Naruto extends his leg on the ball of his foot, sticking out the left side of his rear end. “I was looking at it in the mirror, and I don’t know—for some reason it just looks off, you know.”

Sakura blinks, looks to a blank-faced Sasuke staring at Naruto, then back to Naruto. She blinks again. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am being serious,” Naruto says, twisting the upper half of his body to peer down. He looks between Sakura and Sasuke with a frown that’s closer to a pout. “It feels different, too,” he says, placing a hand over one cheek and squeezing firm skin.

“Naruto, I wouldn’t call it...” Sakura sighs when Sasuke sends her a look, silently asking why she still even bothers with the kind of undeserving compassion they both know is already lost on someone like Naruto. “I don’t think your pants...I don’t think they do what you think they do,” she says, returning Sasuke’s look with insistent eyes.

Unhelpful as ever, Sasuke takes a sip of his tea and says, “I came here to work on our project. I refuse to be a part of this.”

“See, look.” Ignoring Sasuke, Naruto walks towards Sakura and postures with his back facing her. “Touch it.”

“Naruto, I am not touching your—”

“Why not? You do it all the time while we’re having sex, when you say you like the way I put my hand on your—”

With a screech turned battle cry, Sakura leaps off the bed towards Naruto. The thick textbook already in hand smacks Naruto upside the head not once, but twice, and would have hit him a third time if she wasn’t horribly convinced he was getting some kind of perverse thrill from it.

Not suppressing a shuddering groan, she places the textbook under her arm, glaring at Naruto’s pitiful form convulsing on the floor.

“Meet me in the library, Sasuke. We’ll finish our project there.” With a huff, adjusting the collar of her shirt, Sakura does all but stomp out of the room, leaving Sasuke behind with Naruto.

The sheepish grin of his face lopsided, Naruto stands on surprisingly steady legs, scratching the back of his neck. “So...” 

Sasuke snorts, reaching for his laptop bag lying on top of the desk between him and Naruto. He pulls the strap over his shoulder and narrows his eyes at Naruto. “If you even think I’m going to touch your ass, or any other part of you any time soon—no.”

“Come on, Sasuke. It’s way too late to say that kind of thing after what you let me do last night. Besides, I know how hard it is sometimes to take in the level of this much sheer sexy at once, but I—”

Sneer somehow both horrified and disgusted, Sasuke grips the strap over his shoulder, fingers of his other hand crushing plastic.

Naruto barely ducks the bottle of tea that dents the wall behind him. He stares at Sasuke’s quickly retreating figure heading out of the room. “What?”


End file.
